


Hurts like hell.

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Oliver will always be there for his Felicity, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: Felicity and her Father Noah teams up on 5x19 to Bring Adrian down and Helix but something happens that threats to finally broke Felicity.... Will Oliver be able to save her from herself?This is an AU and  sets on Arrow 5x19 episode that was Team Felicity/Helix VS Team Arrow, but what if Felicity plans was always double cross Cayden and Helix once she had what she needed to find Adrian because she knew the kind of man and physicopath that he was, so after she walks away from the bunker she calls the person who promised her to be always there after she had accepted him back on her life.... Only to los him again.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hurts like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I usually prefer to update my others stories before posting a new one, but this one wouldn't just get out there of my head, so I decided to make it one chapter thing (or maybe two it three, but at the moment is one chapter thing) anyway, I hope you enjoy this too and I am sorry if I made you cry, but don't worry Olicity will heal you. 🤧😘
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU LIKED IT?? 🤔🙏

_Abandoned and left alone._

Were the feelings that were making her chest, hear hurt while she walked away from the place that she had designed along side with her then-boyfriend and Cisco when they returned from their so happy moments around the world, those moments that had made that little heartbroken girl that rested deep inside of her finally heal and all had been thanks to the man with who she had fallen in love with the moment he had walked into her office in IT... The same man she was walking away from once again.

Because apparently she was in the wrong cause she was willing to do what was necessary to bring down the man, the monster that had been and will hunting them, the evil that had made the love of her life kill her boyfriend to prove a point to him, the monster that had torture merciless and completely broke the man that owned her heart and soul for weeks, so yeah Felicity Smoak was more than motivated to bring the son of bitch down once and for all so he couldn't ever touch anyone that she cared about never again, so he couldn't even hurt Oliver, physically or mentally ever again.

Something that was wrong in Oliver, Diggle and Lyla eyes and their damn hypocritical morality, because ' _Hello'_ they had some balls trying to lecture her about it, When Oliver had done everything that was necessary to right his father wrong not caring about the bodies that he left behind during his first year as the Vigilante, or Lyla who had gone over the law that she proud herself of "respect" to broken down her husband out of jail not so long ago, but the moment she needed them to have her back they went to judge her right away because apparently their little Felicity wasn't able to hurt a fly or to cross the line to protect her family because of the height pedestal they had put her at the moment she had say 'yes' to join team Arrow what was somehow funny and Ironic was that they didn't even realize that darkness had been sleeping inside of her for a while now, the nightmares and guilt that just couldn't let her heart breathe since Heaverock was proof of that, they had busy lives after all, like to care for her problems, to know the intense panic attack that leave her gasping for air and soak in sweat or to know that she had learned every single name of the people that had die at her hand or the guilt that was eating her from inside for putting Billy on danger and his death sentence when she had gotten involved with him.

They just didn't know and perhaps didn't even care about for the mess that she was now, damn Diggle looked more concerned about Dinah love life and training than he was in her, and fuck if that did not hurt her to the bones... She just felt so alone and.... Tired. ' _Ugh, Stop your goddamn pity party, Smoak_ ' Felicity though, almost in her mock MIT self voice when she started to feel the tears that threatened to fall like the usually waited two fall until she was on her bed.... Alone.

So with all the straight that was left on her body, Felicity got into her car and driven away toward her apartment already thinking on the perfect plan because... 

Adrian chase was going down and soon, not matter the cost.

><

"Uh, oh, I know that face" A voice say from the darkness of the loft the second she closed the door, making scream and move fast towards the kitchen to took a knife and turn on the lights.  
  
"What the hell?!" She screamed, but when she saw who it was her mouth opened and closed while she stared at man in front of her with pure surprise, and he stared at her with an amusing smile on his face. "What the heck are you doing in my house?... Wait what face?" Felicity say once she was able to talk again.  
  
A chuckle fall from his lips before answering. "Well how is very simple, sweetie. More with those tech locks that you have on the door and well I am from where you hereditary the hacker skills" Noah responded with mirth and smugness that she couldn't help to roll her eyes at him, but with a small smile on her lips. "And about the face, well you have the same face that you have growing up, when you were told not to do something, but you, my precious stubborn sweet Bambi, always ended up doing anyway" He said with wonder.  
  
'Sweet Bambi' was a nickname that he had put her on when she just didn't seem to keep her balance for a long time growing up, well the time he had been around, and the pang at her heart reminded Felicity just how long it had been since someone had called her like.  
  
"What are you doing here, Noah?" She asked clearing her throat not letting her feelings show like she had learned since she was a child, and more staring up at the man who had hurt for the first time on her life when he had walked away from them... From her.  
  
"Well, two weeks ago I was doing some... Business, and I was so shocked when a very familiar code appeared on my radar" Her father answered while he looked at her curious and knowingly.  
  
"Well that is interesting" Felicity replied casual, and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water feeling his stared the whole time, like he used to since she was a very curious toddler.  
  
"Felicity" His whisper made her still and turned back at his sympathy and concern face. "That code and name were the same one that you have while you were studying on the MIT, I know that because even when I was far away from you, I always kept an eye on you"  
  
"You mean spaying on me" Felicity exclaimed at him angrily.  
  
"Call it whatever you want. But don't wait for an apology" He say not looking the at least sorry. "But what I want to know is why are you using the code and alias again?....on the NSA system not less?" Noah replied firmly and stare, something that Father's only could master with their children which made her even angrier, because sure as hell that wasn't what the man in front of had been.  
  
"That is none of your business, Noah. What with double morality crap that all the people around me seems to have now?" Felicity muttered the last part annoyingly.  
  
"It is my business, because I am your father..." Noah tried to speak again, but shut up when she went to stood right in front of him with a very angry look.  
  
"Don't you dare to finish that sentence" She snapped, but the shaking and broke on her voice were so damn loud no matter how much she tried to hold it back.  
  
Guilt and sadness flinch on Noah face before he looked back down. "I know that for I am not really your father, Felicity. For the mistakes that I did in the past And that will always be my biggest regret and burden" He say looking back at her and the blue-green eyes that he could still remember the first that he had seen them blinking up at him from his arms. "But for me you will always be my daughter, A daughter that I don't want her to ended up... Like me" Felicity feel her defense wall breaking a little when she saw the pain on her father face, so she tried to calm down and keep trying to hear him out. "But if this has something to do with that face you had when you walked in here, then whatever it is I will help you, because something tells me that is about to get dangerous and I will not let you do it in your own, no matter how much you try to get rid of me" He said firmly that let her know that he meant it and wouldn't be walking away any time soon.  
  
"Okay" Felicity sighed out defeated making her father smile at her again.  
  
"Amazing, so let's get ready for some quality Father-Daughter day" He announced with actually mirth on his voice and face that made the man look younger all over again that made her smile as well.  
  
  
_Maybe the future wasn't too dark after._

_ ><_

_'Don't account it'_

Damn only him could make a simple phrase hurt this much, Felicity thought feeling her heart break all over again, she had really hoped that he and Diggle would understand once they got Adrian, that they would understand why she wanted so much to catch him once and for all, but remember those words falling from Oliver lips with so much confidence of what he was saying just cut deeper than any knife would do. 

_'Why he couldn't understand that I am doing this for him?'_

_'Why can't he just see that I am protecting him from Chase?'_

_'Why can't he just see how I am drowning with guilt and sadness?'_

She thought with tears falling silently while she looked at the nowhere while Noah was doing the necessary calls, but she still could feel the concern glances that he keep throwing at her from the corner of his eyes, but she was just frozen in the bench and the fresh air from the bay keep hitting her skin and hair. The same bay where Oliver had proposed to her with such a big and happiness smile on his face while he looked up at her waiting for an answer who had been the easiest one on her entire life, the difference was that now she was all alone, and he probably hated her right... And fuck if that simple thought didn't rip her heart all over again.

"Hey" Noah whispered trying not to startle her too much before he kneed in front of her with concern and softness on his face. "I talked with my contact, they said that Adrian Chase is being arrested by the CIA in this very moment" He said taking her shaking and cold hands on his.

"What about Cayden?" She whispered back trying to damn hard to hold the sobs on her throat down.

"The NSA is tracking him and his group down already with the anonymous program that we sent them, they are planning to arrest in corto Maltese where they are heading to" Noah replied softly and with so much tenderness he brought his hand up and wiped a tear of her soft cheek. "Honey, Talk to me, Please. I thought that you were going to be happy"

"He hates me" Felicity say and finally let a sobs out that leave all her body shaking. "I was just trying to protect him, I just wanted him safe" she cried out whimpering.

"He doesn't hate you, Felicity" He say firmly with his hands on her cheekbones. "Right is a very difficult moment for both of you, so is normal the reaction that you two with each other lately. Honey, I may not really know him, but what do know is that he looks at you like you are the stars and moon itself" Noah kept the soft voice while he kept rubbing her cheeks.

"I am scared" Felicity finally admitted it. "I am so scare that he will just leave me behind.... Leave alone, I am so scare" She sobbed out and finally let herself fall into her father waiting arms.

"Oh, sweetheart" He tenderly whispered holding her tight against his chest. "Shhhh, Don't be silly, sweet Bambi. Things may be difficult, but one thing I am completely sure is that neither Oliver nor Diggle... Much less that Oliver would ever leave you alone" Noah say kissing her forehead.

Felicity sniffed before looking up at her father eyes, the same eyes that she had trusted and loved so much when she was a little girl waiting for the next adventure with her Father. "You are sure?" she asked unsure, and he just smiled down at her.

"I am absolutely sure, Bambi-City" He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him once again. "Tell you what, what if you go and talk to him to clear things out, and when you are done maybe we can make a little trip to that beautiful place that you love so much on out trip to Mississippi when you were five-years old, so you can take a little time to breathe and come back better than ever, would you like?" Noah asked shyly hoping not to scare her, but Felicity only smiled up at him and nodded.

"I think that is a good Idea, I just have to talk with Oliver first and like you say clear things out" She say taking a step back, when he nodded in understanding Felicity turned towards her car and started to walk away, but then stopped and looked at him again with a soft smile, like she used too when used to leave for school. "Thank you... Dad" She say soft and saw pure joy and wonder spread in her father face.

"You welcome, my Felicity" Noah muttered at her "See you soon, okay" he say, and she nodded at him with the smile still on her lips before she started to walk away again.

It wasn't until she had her hand on the handle of the door when she heard the loud 'Bang' of a gun that made her froze and her heart stop.... 

_before hell broke loose._

><

"Is been some time since I have seen that brooding stare" Diggle made Oliver finally snap from his deep self-pity thoughts back to the present and to his friend who was once again looking at him knowingly and sympathy, like he always had since he started to saw that the archer was falling, and falling hard for their blonde partner. "This may be a really stupid question at the moment, but are you okay?" He asked soft, knowing that Thea and Quentin not far away drinking vodka with Lyla, Curtis, Rene and Dinah, partly celebrating because Lyla had announced that the CIA had just arrested Adrian thanks to evidence that were sent from an unknown person, with exactly Cardenas of where exactly he was hiding.... All thanks to her.  
  
"She did it" Oliver finally whispered closing his eyes, but he opened right away when the hurt stared of her when he had say 'Don't account on it' with the laser wall between them and the broken face while she walked away from him... Again. "Felicity, didn't only defeat Adrian, but also gave Cayden a chance to have a fair judge to give him what he deserves instead that being tortured by Argus, and we.... I didn't trust her, again, John" He admitted guilty and sad.  
  
"We didn't know that she had a plan, Oliver" Dig try to reason with him, but Oliver only let a bitter smile out.   
  
"Who are you trying to convince, John?" He asked brokenly at the man who only let his head down in shame like himself. "How many times that woman walked in the devil itself blindly for us and because she trusted us, huh? And the first time she needed that trust back... We didn't" Oliver say bitterly before taking a big gulp of the vodka on his hand. "We should have, and now being here without her, it just feels...."   
  
"Wrong" Dig finished with a nodded and looking around before drinking from his glass as well.

Oliver frowned when he could hear the elevator coming down, looking back at Diggle he saw the same confusion on his face, but before anyone could talk a so heartbroken and desperate scream full the bunker making all of them froze.

"John!!!" Felicity voice heartbroken cried out snapped Oliver back to reality, he raised towards the elevator and the others following too.

"Oh my God" Thea muttered frozen staring, like everyone were. 

Oliver felt his legs gave up for a second staring at the heartbroken and horrible images in front of them.

Felicity was coming out from the elevator trying her best to hold the man... Her father weight up, her hands were full of blood, just like her white coat was soaked in blood as well, the imagine looked like something out of his worst nightmares that some times haunted his dreams, some blood was on her porcelain cheek and neck, but what broke his heart all over again was the tears falling fast and so painful from her eyes while whimpers mixed with her breathing... He wanted to kill whoever had caused such pain, he wanted to wrap her around his arms and protect her from any harm on the world.

He saw frozen how Diggle went straight towards her and took Noah of her arms and lead him right away to the med table with everyone following too, quickly Oliver himself raised towards Diggle and helped him with Noah as well.

"What happened, Felicity?" Dig asked while he went to cut Noah's shirt to check the damage.

"We... We... We were on the bay talking, and out of nowhere a I heard a gunshot, so, so I turned around and I saw my dad staring at me before he fall to the ground.... Before gunshots started to sound one after the other, I don't how but I was able to get to him and get him into my car... I was on my way to the hospital, but he told me not because the NSA was still after him.... You can help him, right Diggle?" She was shaking badly through, it was obvious on her voice and how her body was shaking as well with sobs stuck inside of her that she did not let out because she was staring at John with big eyes waiting for an answer.

An answer that Oliver himself knew the what was going to be with just watching Noah chest that was wetting more and more purple around the shot wound... 'Internal bleeding'

"Johnny? Please" Felicity whisper sounding so hopeful and.... So heartbroken.

"Felicity... I can't, He... He has..." Even Diggle voice was visible breaking while he started at the big fearful ones of Felicity, but before he could keep trying to complete his sentence, another voice broke the silence.

"He can't, my sweet Bambi" Noah answered tiredly, but the soft voice was obvious to me give some kind of comfort to Felicity and the soft smile as well. "Is why I asked you to bring me here, the bleeding is internal... Something that can't be fixed" But Felicity was already shaking her head at her father with tears on her eyes.

"No, no, no. There has to be something to help you.... Diggle!!! Oliver please help him" Felicity turned to look at them both with such heartbroken face that he actually could feel her pain.

"Felicity, they can't" Noah say again before his weak hand wrapped around his daughter shaking one. "I knew that if you took me to the hospital, my last moments would be around strangers trying to fix what can't be fixed" he smiled once again at her.

"You, you can't leave me... I just got you back" Felicity whispered. "Is not fair" 

With such pain that it was like looking that heartbroken little girl that used to cried out for her Daddy to come back all over, Oliver fell tears on his own eyes just watching his Felicity looks so broken while she looked back down at her father with a totally painful smile.

"I know, honey" Noah whispered painfully as well. "But at least I have the chance to tell you in person just how much I love you, baby girl" at the a breaking sob ripped out of Felicity whole chest and test started to fall faster, only making Oliver want to wrap her into his arms and take all her pain away, and looking back at the others who had tears on their eyes as well he knew that he wasn't the only one.

"I always thought that my destiny was to die alone, in a dark and cold alley for one of my crimes, with the time I grew up to accept that" Noah say looking directly into his beautiful daughter eyes that were drowning on tears. "But then I meet your mom, I wish I could say than that was what changed me, but I would be lying to you. Because the second that I knew that I deserve something better was the second that the nurse put that beautiful baby girl in my arms and the first thing she did was to wink at me while she wrapped her vulnerable small hand around my finger" He say softly with tears on his eyes and brought his hand to her cheek and they saw how easily she lean into her father touch with a whimper. "You asked 'why' or what was so wrong with you that made me leave... There's was nothing wrong with you, Felicity. The minute that you entered into the world you were simply perfect, and the more you grew up, the more I could see all the beautiful that you are outside, but also all the kindness, wit, compassion, love and forgiveness that rested within your heart that sometimes I couldn't believe I had anything to do making you, but then my past comeback to haunted me and I just couldn't put you in danger, but then I was selfish because the simple thought of not seeing you, or hearing those beautiful giggles you used to do broken my heart, so I stayed "

" Dad" Felicity whispered tighting her hold on her father hand.

"I was angry when I found out that Donna had taken you away from me, but with the time I grew thankful for that, because that way you become who you are today, the amazing woman that wouldn't hesitate to save the weak or someone that she loves, the woman that has used her smartness and wise to help instead to destroy like I did, don't let that anger or guilt that you have now destroy who you really are sweetheart. You ou know why we named you 'Felicity'? " Noah asked with a soft smile.

"No" Felicity whisper back.

" 'Happiness' Because that was you were the moment you born, and what I always knew that you would brought to the people closest to you or any room you walked into. I don't why life was so kind, or what I did, but my biggest joy in life and something that I will always be thankful for is that the universe give me big honor to call Felicity Megan Smoak, my Daughter" Noah breath out while his eyes threatened to shut off and Felicity let her head fall into the crack of his neck while she whimpering and crying. Just when Oliver was about to walk towards her Noah turned to look back at him. "Oliver?" he say with such weak voice that Oliver knew that he didn't have much more time.

"Yeah?" He asked walking to the bed and looked down at the man who somehow looked in peace and all because he had Felicity with him, even when it was only for some more seconds.

"You don't know me, and I don't know you, but what I do know is that my daughter chose her to carry not only her heart and soul, but her trust too, please promise me that you will take care of her, please?" Noah pleaded him.

"I promise" Oliver replied without hesitation, because 'It wasn't choice to make' and never would be, not when Felicity was concerned.

"Good, then I am in peace" Noah whispered before his chest stilled completely and the whole room froze too.

"Dad?" Felicity asked looking down at her father peace face. "No, no please don't leave, not again!!" she sobbed out shaking Noah trying to wake him up with angry tears on her cheeks.

"Felicity" Oliver whispered putting his hand on her shoulder, but she shoved away from him with a loud 'No' and kept shaking Noah's body while she kept sobbing over him, so in a fast movement Oliver took her wrist the most gentle he could and brought them against her chest, feeling her fight against his hold to get back to her father and the whimpers made him hate himself, for a moment until she finally melt into his arms and started to cry loud and freely while he whispered 'Is okay, I am right here and I am not going anywhere' over and over again into her ear prying that she could found honesty and comfort on his words and body.

_Because it was true and always would be true.... He never was going to leave her ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Are you crying like I am?? 😭😭😭


End file.
